


Creation Myth

by trueflamefinnian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Thisisacreationmyth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueflamefinnian/pseuds/trueflamefinnian
Summary: Hi! So my account is pretty new so I'm going back and posting some of the stories I turned into my creative writing class for specific assignments. This happened to be one of them in which Andrew Hussie...is...a god. Its more a meme than anything but...a well written meme? Maybe





	Creation Myth

The story you’re about to read is the tale of how two worlds known as Earth and Alternia came to be.

Once long ago, while the creation of the galaxies was being formed, a God sat among the stars and stared down upon what was the empty, desolate space. Andrew Hussie, the one true God, stared at the space and twirled his fingers in a turning order. In this small motion, Alternia and Earth were created from stars and space dust. Andrew raised his arm out and hugged the two planets close together. Andrew simply sneezed and Earth was flooded with its beautiful, blue oceans and with the grace of his left hand, he created the lands and all of Earth's creatures.  
Hussie now stared down upon the empty and dark land that he named, “Alternia”, and a frown came down on his chiseled, godly face. “For how am I to create beauty from something so dark and despair filled?..” Andrew pondered aloud.  
The god sat and thought peacefully for several thousand years and finally, it came to him in the year 2009. “I will grace the land of Alternia with creatures known as trolls. They will have beautiful coloured blood to make up for their gray skin and dull black hair.” With the wave of Andrew’s right hand, he created the land within Alternia and the trolls.  
“Awesome, bro” he said in a mild tone before returning back to his slumber.  
Almost a year later, humans had heard all about the wonders within Alternia and began to love the trolls. Hussie awoke and heard news of the love his beautiful Earth had taken onto the trolls and his skin boiled with jealousy.  
“HOW DARE THE HUMANS LOVE MY CREATIONS MORE THAN THEY LOVE ME” he roared with his mighty, god like, voice. Andrew went within Alternia to put an end to Earth's beloved trolls. Hussie stood upon the planet and glared at once was his beloved and divine creations. He loathed them. Andrew wanted nothing more than to kill them all. The people of Earth were to worship him, not his foul creations.  
The god pulled a pen from his pocket and began to slash everything in sight. No troll nor human guest was safe from the wrath of the prideful god. He was unstoppable. Nothing could be done to save the Alternians now.  
A young troll named Terezi stood and watched the massacre take place, everyone she loved slain like they were absolutely nothing. Terezi shook in her boots as she pulled her sword from her side, “NO BEAST OF A GOD SHALL DESTROY MY MEN” she cried as she lunged forward and stabbed Hussie through the chest. Pride was Hussie’s fall, all nations lived in harmony until Hussie’s craving for love and affirmation drove him crazy and caused his early demise.  
Terezi bowed to the god and wiped the blade clean of his blood, “I’m sorry, my lord”

~The end~


End file.
